


It isn't that easy..or is it?

by UchihaYumiko



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaYumiko/pseuds/UchihaYumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've going out for more than a year but what the fuck was he thinking? Kissing me at work... Was he driving insane finally?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It isn't that easy..or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in English, I hope it makes any sense ^^

-W-w-wait, wait, Akira, what are you doing?- I said shocked at the sight of him kissing me fervently.

-I though it was a bit obvious- he sighed while he was catching his breath.

-Idiot! Why here? It's a bit dangerous with Ayumi and Misaki around here, doesn't it? And some customers may enter - Obviously, I wasn't complaining about the kiss, I was complaining about the place. What the fuck was he thinking? Kissing me at work... Was he going insane finally?

-Why would it be that bad if they knew?- He asked curiously -Is that bad if I love you?- He was getting a bit nervous.

\- I love you too but we are both men and...- I stopped suddenly and sighed too.

-Are you worried about your father and your sister? I think that if you are happy, they could understand. Don't you?- he said smiling at me.

-I know, I know, I guess we'll have to tell them about us...but not now, I don't feel prepared yet-

I felt a bit bad, we've going out almost for a year and a half and both of us knew that we loved each other but I wasn't ready for that step yet.

-Sorry...- I muttered softly.

-Don't apologize, I'm the one who have to apologize. I'm sorry, I didn't intend to rush you- he whispered while he was kissing me in the cheek -Just tell me when you want to. Ok?-

I didn't answer, I just leaned up lightly my lips in his. I've always loved that part of him, whereas at first I was a bit afraid because our age gap, he always have respected my opinion on everything.

Maybe we were so into our world and that's why we didn't notice Ayumi until he coughed loudly.

-What is the meaning of this, Natsuki?- he said, trying to seem angry but it didn't work and he started to smile -Why didn't you say anything?- he asked while he was patting Akira on the back and -Take care of him, he doesn't seem to but he's a sensitive boy-

-Hey! Shut up!- my face was turning red, It was really necessary say that?.

 


End file.
